Knights of Time and Space
by IbelieveinJackFrost
Summary: Time Lord science and archaic magic combine to ward of Morgana's latest threat towards Camelot. Who or what are these very possibly unearthly creatures? NO SLASH. Possibly a reveal-fic. This is my first fanfic, so please review! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**As I said in the description, this is my first fic. I'd really like to get your feedback, and if I missed anything, I'd really appreciate if you let me know! Essentially, I'm combining my two favorite British shows into one story, and hopefully I'll get better at writing the characters as I go. If you have any ideas on what a character might say or if something seems OOC, let me know, okay! Cyberhugs to you all! **

"Well, here we are!" The Doctor said happily.

"And, um, where's here, exactly?" Rose asked, grinning.

"We're in Camelot! 12th century, Britain." He responded.

"What, you mean knights in shining armor and King Arthur and all that?" Rose asked, moving over towards him.

"Well, we'll just have to take a quick peek and find out won't we?" He offered his hand to her, and laughing the two of them opened the door and went outside.

Rose looked around, slightly confused. "You know, I could be wrong, but I don't think Camelot looked like this." All around them were tall trees. There was no sign of another person as far as they could see.

"Well, I could have _slightly _miscalculated. We may be a bit of a ways off from the actual city. Still, not bad considering the _horrible _luck I've been having lately." He said wincing slightly. Rose smiled. The TARDIS _did_ have a way of taking them not where they had been intending to go, but to where they were most needed. She silently wondered why it had taken them to the middle of a forest with no one in sight. Maybe the Doctor really had miscalculated and they were just here on accident. It didn't take long to prove her wrong. Suddenly, they were able to hear someone or possibly _something_ crashing through the dense foliage. Looking around, they saw a boy run into the clearing. He glanced over at them and practically tripped over himself in surprise. Then they saw what he had been running from. It was some sort of large beast. It came crashing into the clearing, much to the surprise of both the doctor and Rose.

"Oh, you _beauty!_" Rose heard the doctor mumble under his breath.

"Don't you think we should help?" Rose asked in alarm as she watched the beast catch up to the boy and pin him down.

"Oh, right!" The Doctor exclaimed as he brought his attention back to the predicament of the boy. However, just as he was about to pull out his sonic to distract the creature, another, older boy wearing armor and wielding a sword came out of the brush and attacked the beast.

"_Merlin! What did you do?" _The older one shouted as he fought.

"Could we possibly save the finger-pointing until _after you save me from the giant bear thing?" _The blond one grunted, but just then, the creature knocked him into a tree, also knocking him out, and he dropped his sword. The beast was on its hind legs and about to strike when the black-haired one said something incomprehensible and his eyes started to glow. Before Rose's eyes, the sword the unconscious one had dropped lifted into thin air and plunged into the beast. Rose was stunned. However, the Doctor didn't miss a beat.

"Oh, that's _brilliant! _That's just _fantastic!"_ He exclaimed enthusiastically

"W-What was it?" Rose stammered, still staring at the black-haired one who was now going over to the one in armor. Rose figured it was probably to check if he was okay.

"I have _no idea!" _ The doctor said happily. Rose couldn't help smiling. The Doctor loved it when he saw something he couldn't quite piece together. He got a certain thrill out of learning new things. It really makes sense considering how old he was. It must not happen too often. However, she put these thoughts aside as she figured the two boys needed help.

"Come on, we should help them." She didn't need to say anymore, as the Doctor was already jogging over toward them. Rose grinned and followed. Typical Doctor: always wanting to get involved.

As they approached, the boy looked up at them and visibly paled.

"Um, I-I d-don't know what happened. The sword just-"he paused as he got a good look at the pair standing before him. They were wearing such strange clothing. The man was wearing striped pants and a shirt and some sort of long coat. The girl was even weirder. She had on a fairly short skirt and a shirt, with some sort of strange fabric as a jacket. The other thing that struck him was that they didn't seem angry with him for using magic. In fact, the man was practically beaming! "Um, who are you?"

"Um, we're just-" Rose started.

"Travelers." The Doctor finished.

"Yeah, we… travel" Rose said looking somewhat sheepish. "I'm Rose. This is the Doctor"

"Um, doctor who?" Asked the boy

"Just the Doctor" the Doctor said.

"Oh." The boy said, looking thoroughly confused. Most of the fear had left him since these people didn't seem to mean him any harm. "I'm Merlin, the unconscious one is Arthur." Rose was suddenly excited.

"You mean the sorcerer? The advisor to King Arthur? Is that him? You've _got _to be kidding! I thought Merlin was an old man!" Merlin panicked again. How did these people know about him? What did she mean by saying she thought he was an old man? And as much as he would like to be, he certainly wasn't an advisor to King Arthur. He glanced over at the other boy, as if expecting him to suddenly wake up and attack.

"How do you know about me?" He asked. He saw little to no point in denying it, seeing as though the girl seemed pretty sure of his identity. Although, they _still_ didn't seem to mean him or Arthur any harm. He glanced around again. "We need to get somewhere safe. Can you help me with him?" He gestured toward the still unconscious Arthur.

"Well, I think we can lend a helping hand." The doctor said. Without further comment, they lifted Arthur up, and Merlin led them deeper into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the next chapter. I know it's a bit short and not too exciting, but I feel like it needed to be said. So I'll shut up and letcha read! **

Soon the small group reached a large creek that they followed for a while. Rose's mind was still filled with all sorts of questions. Who are these two boys? What happened with the sword? Why did Merlin seem so scared of them? Of course Merlin was experiencing the same thing. He still didn't know whether he should trust these people. After all, they had just seen him practicing magic. But again, he still felt that these people didn't want to hurt him. Also, it occurred to him that he had no idea why they were in the forest at all. They didn't seem to be in any hurry to get anywhere, and this particular area was known for large numbers of dangerous beasts. Speaking of, he glanced around to make sure that there weren't any following them.

Eventually, they reached their destination. It was a large cave and the creek was flowing into it.

"Come on." Merlin said, indicating the cave. They all entered it and made themselves comfortable. (Or as comfortable as one can be in a cave.)

"Well, this is a nice little place isn't it?" The Doctor said, brightening the mood. At first, Merlin thought he must be being sarcastic. But then, he took a good look at his face. He looked genuinely happy to be there.

"So, _you're _Merlin. I always thought that was just a legend. And even in the legend he was always an old man." Rose piped up, trying to get a conversation started. Now Merlin was even _more_ confused than before, if that was possible.

"What do you mean, 'a legend'? It's not like I'm famous or anything." Merlin said. This wasn't entirely true though. He was fairly well known among other sorcerers, but not by Merlin. He was only known to them as Emrys. Very few, if any, knew his real identity. And an old man? He _had _used an old man as a disguise in a few situations, but he hadn't called himself Merlin. "Could you be confusing me with someone else?" _Although Merlin isn't exactly a common name _he thought. The girl, Rose, looked doubtful, but the Doctor was looking straight at Merlin as if studying him or memorizing him.

"What was that thing you did? You know, with the sword? I saw your eyes get all funny, then the sword just went flying." Rose asked. Merlin just stared at her for a moment. How could they not know what magic is? They must _really _come from far away. But, slowly a glimmer of hope rose in his chest. If they didn't know about magic, they really _wouldn't _try to kill him because of it. When he thought of that, relief flooded through him. Also, he felt, looking at the pair, he _wanted_ to trust them, to tell them, to make them understand. And so, he found himself telling them his whole life story.

"Oh, that's _brilliant, _it is. Magic. I wonder how it works." The Doctor said after the story had finished.

"Doesn't it get lonely, not telling Arthur who you are?" Asked Rose, with unconcealed pity in her voice. Merlin didn't really know what to say. He had never had anyone ask that of him. But then, he never really told anyone about himself so completely either.

"Sometimes it's worse than others." He said quietly. "It's kind of hard knowing that he thinks I'm a total idiot." He looked up quickly. "But even if he does, he still appreciates me for what I am to him." Then he added under his breath, "Not that he'd get very far without me though" Both Rose and the Doctor still heard him, though, and they laughed together for a moment. When they stopped Merlin decided it was his turn to get some answers. "So, what's up with you two, being in the middle nowhere with no weapons and no supplies?" Rose looked questioningly at the Doctor. He took over.

"Well, I don't think we can fully explain that until he's somewhere safe. We'd have to go all the way back to the clearing dragging him around, and I don't think any of us want that." He ended his statement with a fake wince as if he was imagining the struggle. They all laughed again.

"But you _will _tell me?" Merlin pushed.

"Well it's only fair seeing as though you told us _your _deepest darkest secrets." Rose said. "But don't we have to figure out what to do with this bloke?" she said, indicating the unconscious Arthur. Merlin winced. He had to figure out what to tell Arthur when he woke up. Obviously the truth was out of the question.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Then he leaned over and hurriedly told him about his newly formed plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose understood the plan, but was still somewhat disoriented. But, she supposed that she should expect that traveling with the Doctor. Essentially she and the Doctor were to take credit for saving Arthur. They had even come up with a story of the heroic rescue in case the prince was to be more inquisitive than Merlin thought. However, Merlin suspected that he would take their claim at face value. Any further conversation was cut off however by a sudden groan from Arthur.

Arthur was aware of the ground being hard. He also noticed that wherever he was, it was dark, not to mention damp. So, most likely he was in a cave. The main questions now were, how had he gotten here, and was he in friendly territory? He sighed. He really didn't want to open his eyes right now. His head hurt quite a bit. He figured that when he hit the tree, he must have been knocked unconscious, then brought here by someone. He frowned as he thought of that. There was no possible way for Merlin to have brought him here by himself. So that meant he had either had help, or they had been captured. It was this thought that snapped him awake.

"Merlin?" He half shouted. Merlin rolled his eyes. This was not going to be easy. Arthur could be _so_ dense sometimes. He gave a tired smile to the other two as if to say, _here we go again!_

"Yes Arthur?" He said, probably with a touch too much fake innocence in his voice.

"What do you mean, '_Yes Arthur'_?" He asked incredulously.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Yes _your Highness?" _Merlin replied, trying not to crack up. Arthur was about to find something to throw at him when he noticed that they were not alone in the room.

"When, exactly, were you planning on telling me who those two are?" Arthur asked, glaring at Merlin.

"Right about now, actually." Merlin shot back, grinning at him. This only served to deepen Arthur's scowl. Merlin sighed. "They, for your information, are the ones who saved _your_ sorry butt." Merlin supplied.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor, and this is my companion, Rose Tyler." Arthur studied them for a moment. They were a very strange pair.

"Well, if what my _servant_ here tells me is true, I owe you two my life." Then he muttered, "And so does he." Merlin snickered quietly behind him, knowing that Arthur was embarrassed to have had to be saved by two strangers. Although, he had to admit it, he was disguising it fairly well. "Where are you from?" Arthur was genuinely curious. He had never been anywhere where people dressed and looked like these two.

"Oh, I doubt you'd have heard of it. It's a _long _way from here." The Doctor replied. "Little seaside kingdom called Nornhaugen." _Well, he's right. I have never heard of it before._ Arthur couldn't help thinking that they weren't telling him everything, but he had to admit that they couldn't be from anywhere _he _had ever heard of. So, he decided to take the claim at face value.

"Well, thank you for your assistance. If you are not in too great a hurry to get to your destination, you are free to join Merlin and myself to head back to Camelot. I will be sure to reward you for your deed."

"Well, we certainly don't need any reward, but we may as well go along with you to your kingdom. We don't really have a destination in mind. We're just seeing what there is to see." For some reason, this made Arthur glad. As strange as these two were, he just couldn't shake the feeling of security he had around the man.

"Then we should set out immediately." He said in a commanding tone.

The journey to the city was uneventful. Arthur knew his way around this area and they didn't run into any more beasts. Soon, the walls of the castle were in sight. Merlin looked at the castle. Something was wrong. He couldn't see anything that should have alerted him, something was just… _off._ The hairs on the back of his neck lifted as they stepped inside the castle gates. It was the middle of the day, and it was dead silent.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, here's the latest update! I had originally meant this to be two chapters, but the place I had it split made the first part really short. So, I thought I'd be nice and combine them! **** Just as a quick side note, Merlin and Arthur had been on a small hunting expedition and that's why they were not in Camelot. **

Merlin slowly forced his eyes open. For a moment, he thought that he was in his room, about to go to work for the prince. Then he remembered what was going on. Or at least, what little he knew. He sat straight up like he had been shocked. He looked around himself. The others were still unconscious. Well, that wasn't surprising given that he was the only one with magic. Glancing about, he realized they were in the dungeon. _Not much of a problem for me, but what about the others? Should I use magic?_ His thoughts were interrupted by movement in the corner of his eye. He turned around quickly and saw that the Doctor was awake now too. Good. Maybe the two of them together could think of something. "Well, this is a bit of a problem, isn't it?" the Doctor said, standing up. Merlin noticed he looked more interested in their current situation than worried. "I suppose there's no use in just standing here, is there? We should wake the other two up." Merlin nodded and moved over to Arthur.

"But how are we going to get out of here? I could use magic, but that might raise questions that we don't have time for right now." Merlin asked before shaking the prince.

"Don't worry about that, I've got it." That was all the Doctor said in response. Confused, Merlin shrugged and shook the Arthur's shoulder. Arthur promptly jumped up, groping for his sword, which of course, wasn't there. Upon realizing this, the disconcerted young man started doing what he did best; yelling at Merlin.

"_Mer_lin, what is going on?" Somehow, even in this situation, the prince found some way to blame Merlin for this predicament. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"I know it's hard Arthur, but you might stop and think about where we are, and then maybe you could figure out what's going on without me holding your hand." Merlin snapped back. The prince blinked for a moment, then, out of habit, looked around for something to throw at him. Meanwhile Rose was sitting up and blinking blearily.

"What were those things?" She asked the Doctor, after remembering the dark shapes she had seen before passing out.

"I don't know yet. I didn't get a good enough look at them." He responded, thinking about them. He had it narrowed down to about twenty possible races, but he preferred to be sure before guessing. "Anyways, now that we're all awake, let's get out of here." He said moving toward the door and digging for something in his coat.

"And how are we supposed to do that? These are the best locks in the kingdom. They won't just open." Arthur said. Instead of answering, the Doctor took out a small, thin object, which had a blue top. The doctor held it out toward the lock, and, amazingly, it lit up and made a small whirring sound. Then, even more surprising, the lock opened.

"Allons-y!" the Doctor said, then he walked out of the cell with Rose close behind. Merlin and Arthur shared a glance, and then followed.

**Two days ago…**

Morgana smiled to herself. Everything was going perfectly so far. In her eyes, the entire plan was flawless. The one unexpected thing was Arthur leaving on a hunting trip. But, no matter. She would get him when he returned. He wouldn't be expecting to come back to a conquered city. It had all started many months ago.

She had been digging for ways to take over the city. She uncovered something very interesting. It was a spell to summon and subdue a strange race of creatures. In the ancient text she found this in, they were referred to as _Singarans. _There were rough sketches of the creatures. They were almost dragonesque in shape. However, they stood on what would be their hind legs. They had long necks, and a pointed snout. They could breathe fire, and they also possessed the ability to paralyze other beings by looking into their eyes. The one thing about them that Morgana couldn't figure out was where they came from. The book made obscure comments about "beyond the stars" and "another world", but that seemed ludicrous to her. She eventually decided that she couldn't care less where they came from as long as they were bound to her will. That was a part that was stressed in the book. It warned that if the Singarans were released from her control, they would first kill her, then return to their home. Morgana barely bothered herself with that part: she believed she would have no trouble. Her magic was only rivaled by the infamous Emrys. She involuntarily shuddered when she heard that name. He was her greatest concern. If he were to intervene, she would surely die. _No! _Morgana shook herself mentally_. He is the one who would die!_

She executed the spell perfectly. Before her opened up a portal, through which marched thousands of these creatures. After the last of the Singarans had come through, the portal closed. The valley was silent. All eyes were on the witch before them. Morgana addressed them

"Today, we shall take one of the greatest cities in the world!"

Morgana then laid out the plan for taking Camelot. _It will be perfect. _She thought to herself. She longer worried about the so called threat of the mysterious sorcerer named Emrys.

And so, the sorceress named Morgana led the attack on the city, and met little resistance. No one knew how to fight these creatures. She killed those who resisted and _graciously _allowed those who didn't to live. After all, one cannot be a ruler without subjects. Many people did escape the city before the takeover was complete, however. In fact, the area around the gates was almost deserted. No matter though, she still had enough people to rule over to be enjoyable.

Now she had the prince as well. Who could stand in her way? Who would _dare _to oppose her? She smirked again. _No one. _

**Thanks for reading! I'm not sure how regular updates will be in the future, because school has started and all, but I'll try to keep it relatively consistent. **


	5. Chapter 5

** Okay, so I know it's sudden, but there is a reveal in this chapter. I'm not entirely satisfied with it, and I may edit it later, but here ya go for now! Again, if you have any suggestions, I am totally open! Thanks! **

"So, what's the plan?" Rose whispered.

"Well, we have to find out what we're up against." The Doctor answered, also whispering. He took out his sonic and began inspecting some more burn marks.

"What is that thing?" Arthur asked, feeling quite out of the loop and rather annoyed about it.

"Sonic screwdriver." The Doctor called out over his shoulder. "Aaaah. Oh, I haven't seen you in a while, have I?" He muttered to himself.

"What is it?" Rose asked, moving over towards him.

"I've figured out our culprits. A race called the Singarans. They look something like what you would think of as a dragon." At this, Merlin perked up. If these creatures were like dragons, would his powers work against them? But, as usual, Arthur took the more direct, although not easier, route.

"How do we fight them?" He said. Merlin groaned inwardly. Didn't he figure this out during the last dragon attack? _Although I suppose I made him think that he defeated it._

"I don't think you have the weapons necessary to defeat them. Their scales are a lot harder than anything you have."

"We should find Gaius. He might know what to do." Merlin said. He thought of this partially out of the need to defeat this threat, but mostly because he wanted to be sure his mentor was actually okay.

"Amazingly, Merlin, you are right. If anyone knows how to defeat these _Singarans_, it'll be him." Arthur said. Merlin rolled his eyes at the insult but said nothing. They made their way through the empty corridors of the castle towards the physician's quarters.

Once they got there Arthur motioned for them to stop outside the door. He listened for anyone besides the old man inside the room. When he heard nothing, he quietly unsheathed his sword and opened the door. He slowly made his way into the room. When he saw and heard nothing he risked it.

"Gaius?" He waited. Then, he saw the old man come out of Merlin's room. His face was serious. "Sire, you should not have returned." By this time the others had entered and when Gaius saw Merlin his face softened a bit. Merlin walked over to him and they briefly embraced each other.

After a moment, Gaius noticed the others in the room. He looked first at the Doctor and Rose, then to Merlin, questioningly. Merlin coughed and tried to think of an explanation to give to Gaius while Arthur was nearby. In his hesitation Arthur cut in. "These men met us in the forest and saved us from a dangerous creature. They can be trusted." Gaius raised his eyebrow (so what else is new?), gave Merlin a look that said _we'll talk later, _and dropped the topic for the moment.

"We need a way to fight these creatures. Have you found anything?" Merlin asked. He knew that Gaius wouldn't have been idle if he could help it.

"I believe I may have found something, but you may not like it, Sire." Gaius addressed Arthur. These creatures have been summoned by magic, and can only be defeated by magic." Arthur's shoulders visibly slumped and Merlin tensed. The Doctor and Rose stood back watching. Suddenly the Doctor said,

"Supposing we did have magic, what would we have to do?" He asked. Gaius looked at him and raised an eyebrow once again.

"That's fairly simple although it requires a large amount of magical power. You must break the spell that binds the Singarans to the sorcerer that is commanding them. When this happens, the Singarans turn on the sorcerer who was controlling them and kill them. Then they return to wherever it is they came from. The one to break the spell must have more power than the one that is sustaining it." He glanced quickly at Merlin. Suddenly, Merlin spoke up.

"Doctor, you and I should go and make sure no one's coming." He said. The Doctor nodded, understanding. They left the room. When they got out into the hall, Merlin began pacing. "Look, you and I both know that you know more about these guys than anyone else."

"I know about the species, but I don't know anything about magic. But I do know one thing." Merlin's look was questioning at this. "Arthur's going to have to find out about your magic." Merlin's eyes widened and he paled.

"I won't be able to help if Arthur is trying to kill me!"

"You won't be able to help if you can't use magic because you're trying to hide it from him." The Doctor pointed out. Merlin was silent. "I know it's hard, but you are going to have to trust him if you want to make it through this. If he won't accept you, we can knock him out until it's over, but you can't restrict yourself unless you want to get us all killed." Merlin was shaking. His heart was pounding. _How can I tell him? What do I tell him? _And most of all he wondered; _What will he do? _However, in is turmoil, he realized that if he could save Arthur and everyone else in Camelot, then it didn't matter. He could stay in the shadows and protect Arthur from a distance if it came to that. He looked at the Doctor with a fierce determination in his eyes. He was still scared, but he would do what he had to for the sake of everyone else.

But the question still remained; How to tell the prince? Then a thought struck Merlin. Gaius told Merlin that Arthur had said that a light had guided him out of the cave when he was trying to get a flower to save him. He had said that it didn't seem evil. If he showed him that light, perhaps his initial reaction wouldn't be as bad. It couldn't hurt any more than it already would, so he decided that would be his starting point.

"Arthur, um, you might want to sit."

"What? Why?" Arthur asked incredulously. "What are you babbling on about _this _time, Merlin?" Merlin winced.

"Your choice." He said. This was it. This was the point of no return. Merlin's last chance to change his mind about telling Arthur was this moment. There was a part of Merlin that seemed to be screaming, _What are you doing? He's going to kill you! And even if he doesn't, what then? In the very least he'll probably banish you! Just come up with some other plan! _However, there was another, larger, more logical part saying, _He's my friend. He won't kill me. And even if he does banish me, I can protect him from a distance until he accepts me. If he ever does, _the other part said sullenly. _But this is what we've been waiting for. If he accepts us, it will be the greatest moment of our lives. _Merlin argued stubbornly. The anxious part of his mind had no response for this and settled for simply sitting in the back of his mind, muttering fearfully. Coming back to reality, Merlin noticed Arthur had stubbornly decided not to sit. At this Merlin sighed, saying " Your choice." _Here we go… _"_pêl o olau!_" The ball of light flickered into existence in Merlin's outstretched hand. Arthur stumbled back and hit the open chair. Arthur had always believed that if a sorcerer were to appear in front of him, he would react instantly and viciously. However, when Merlin suddenly revealed himself to be one of them directly in front of him, he was completely at a loss for words. His mouth kept opening and closing, but no words managed to come out. _What? Merlin? Has he betrayed me? He can't have. This is MERLIN for goodness sake! There's not an evil bone in his body…. Is there? He's a sorcerer! But he's my friend! He can't be evil… _After a few moments of this, he managed to croak out one thing.

"_you?" _Despite the situation, Merlin rolled his eyes. Arthur promptly fell into the chair next to him, completely bewildered. _Well at least he didn't reach right for his sword, _thought Merlin. But now he had to figure out how to say the rest in a way that he wouldn't reach for it in the next few minutes. Suddenly he had another idea. He leaned forward and touched the prince on the forehead with one hand.

"_ymuno â meddyliau gyda mi." _He whispered, his eyes flashing gold. Suddenly, he felt Arthur's presence in his mind. That was his idea. Perhaps if he could _show_ Arthur instead of telling him, it would make the whole thing easier. Merlin opened his mind to Arthur, holding nothing back. Arthur saw everything that Merlin could remember, even from before they had met. He saw, or rather felt how Merlin felt when he had discovered that his magic was something others feared. He felt Merlin's anger at how he had been treating that servant on the day he met. He felt the never ending fear that Merlin had gone through in a kingdom that would kill him for who he was. Arthur felt the guilt that Merlin had gone through when he had released the Great Dragon and it had gone on to attack Camelot. And he saw all of the things Merlin had done for Camelot and for him. Arthur didn't know how long he was in Merlin's mind, whether it was minutes or hours. He felt as if he might lose himself in the swirl of emotions and experiences. But suddenly, he found himself returning to his own body. He was shaking. He had seen so much. But now, most importantly, he _understood. _He wasn't happy that Merlin had lied to him, but he _understood _why he had. And even more strangely, he wasn't angry with Merlin for using it. He hadn't even had a choice in the matter. Actually, if anything, he was rather sad that Merlin had needed to keep it a secret. He grimaced at the thought of all the things he must have had to go through alone, and without any thanks or praise. But the feeling that he had above all was that he had been humbled. His own accomplishments were puny compared to that of his friend's. His own suffering was small, and at least he hadn't had to bear it completely on his own. He silently vowed to be there for Merlin from this moment on. He would not be on his own any more. He looked up for the first time since entering Merlin's mind. He felt a slight pang go through him at the look of apprehension, almost bordering on fear on the boy's face.

"Thank you." Merlin jumped. He hadn't known what to expect from the prince, but it certainly wasn't that. This didn't escape the prince. "Oh, don't look so surprised, _Mer_lin. And what was that look I saw on your face before? You looked like a wounded puppy that someone was about to kick. You really need to stop being such a girl." Then his face grew serious again. "Thank you for everything you have done for me, and for Camelot." Merlin's face took on the barest hint of a smile. But before he could say anything, Arthur interrupted. "But I'm still going to throw you in the stocks for lying to me all this time!"

"Ah, but you wouldn't want to tempt me into getting a little _revenge, _would you?" At the word revenge, Merlin wiggled his fingers at Arthur suggestively. "I always thought you looked rather good with donkey ears." Instinctively Arthur's hands flew up to his ears.

"You wouldn't dare!" He said, though his tone suggested otherwise. Merlin just raised his eyebrows mysteriously. Arthur promptly moved over and punched his servant in the arm.

"Ow!" Merlin yelped, rubbing his arm.

"So, what's the plan then?" Arthur asked, ignoring Merlin's discomfort.

"That's what we need to figure out." Replied the Doctor. They all sat down around the small table in Gaius's quarters to make their plans.

.

.

.

.

.

**Okay guys, I really hope you see this... I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I thought I'd letcha know it might be about a week before I get anything else up. :( I have finals and my teachers have decided that it's a great idea to pile homework on students so that they CAN'T POSSIBLY STUDY! But yeah, I hope to see you soon... DON'T KILL ME! X(**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter (obviously). Sorry to keep ya waiting so long! Between getting ready for finals and a bit of writer's block, I just haven't been able to write much! Don't kill me please! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this; it's got some evil smirky Morgana POV in it! I love writing for her! Not a lot of action, but soon! Just be patient! Pleeeeease? OH AND REVIEW PLZ! (oh and I don't own merlin sadly) **

**Morgana's POV**

Morgana had been having such a _good _time before one of her Singaran guards came to her with such bad news. Somehow the idiot creatures had let Arthur and his little band escape! How had they gotten out? Apparently, there wasn't even a mark on the door; it almost sounded as if they had used…. No, they couldn't have! Arthur would _never _let magic be used. At any rate, there were more important things to worry about than her guards' idiocy. Like how to get Arthur back. She wasn't worried that he could defeat her, after all he didn't have a magical bone in his body. And he certainly wouldn't try and leave… Arthur was _far _too loyal for that. No, all she would have to do is wait… Arthur would surely come to her with some half-baked plan to stop her. Morgana giggled a little at the thought of the look on the prince's face when she foiled his pitiful attempt.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, interrupting Morgana's reverie. She was about to punish the person responsible for this when she saw who it was…. She smirked again. Perhaps she could continue having a good time after all.

**Merlin and the gang's POV**

For a while, the small group simply sat, thinking silently. It was Merlin who first broke the silence. "Gaius, the Doctor said that these creatures were similar to dragons… is there any way that my dragonlord powers would work against them?" Gaius contemplated this for a moment.

"I am not sure. I'm afraid that the only way to tell is if you try it on one." Merlin sighed. This was going to be difficult.

"More importantly, how does Merlin break the spell binding the Singarans to Morgana?" asked Arthur. Merlin couldn't keep the amazement he was feeling from his face. He still couldn't quite believe it. Arthur had accepted him, and was already willing to let him help! With _magic_! Gaius turned to Merlin.

"What it says here is that you must transfer control of the spell from Morgana to yourself. From there, all you must do is cut off the power supply, which is easy because at that point, you will be the one sustaining it. At that point, as I said, the Singarans will turn on their original master and return to their world."

"Sounds pretty simple to me," Merlin stated. However, he caught sight of the look on Gaius' face and sighed. "But… there's a catch, isn't there?" Gaius nodded.

"In order to take control of the spell, you and Morgana must have some sort of physical contact." Merlin just nodded. _Yep… it's going to be difficult. _

"But that's insane!" Arthur burst out angrily. "Even if Merlin _can _control the Singarans, and we don't know that he can, how the devil is he going to get up to Morgana, touch her, and do the spell, _all without getting killed?_"

"Awww, Arthur, you do care!" Merlin said mockingly, trying to avoid the question. Arthur reddened slightly, but continued.

"This is serious, Merlin… Besides, it's not that I care about you, it's just that your magic may be a useful asset, which is quite unusual for you, _Mer_lin!" Merlin smiled briefly. In all honesty, he knew that Arthur was worried for him. So, he fell back on his normal ways. He lied.

"Don't worry, Arthur. I've got a plan." Inwardly, Merlin winced. He hated deceiving the prince, even if it was for his own good. Gaius, knowing Merlin all too well, yet again raised his eyebrow at the boy, however he said nothing. Arthur smiled, relieved.

"So what is your plan, then?" he asked.

"It would take too long to explain, and I'm not sure you'd understand it," Merlin replied without hesitation. Arthur looked slightly suspicious, but shrugged it off. "So, now the remaining questions are; where is Morgana now, and how do we get to her?" The Doctor, who had previously been silent, coughed slightly.

"I think that me and Rose can help with that." He said. Rose looked at him sharply. Were they going to use the TARDIS? "But first, we have to get out of the castle. Any ideas on how to do that?" Everyone looked at Merlin.

"Why does everyone look at me when we are trying to devise a way to somehow sneak past all of the guards and get out of the castle?"

"Because we know you Merlin." Arthur replied. "You do seem to do an inordinate amount of sneaking."

"Only because I was trying to protect you and still keep my head securely on my shoulders, Prat." Came Merlin's reply. The two went on bickering back and forth for a minute or two before the Doctor cleared his throat loudly. "Oh. Yeah. Plan. Um, whenever I needed to get out of the castle, I just snuck round outside. Every time a guard came past I would just hide. You may want to get that checked out sometime, Arthur… It is ridiculously easy to sneak in and out of Camelot." Arthur looked annoyed, but nodded.

"Once we get out of the city, I'll tell you all the rest of my plan," the Doctor said. They all got up and grabbed what they would need for the fight against Morgana and her army.

**Morgana's POV**

"Morgana, we found this one just outside the castle walls." The Singaran rasped in its guttural voice. "Should we dispose of her?" Morgana sneered at the girl they had captured.

"No. I believe we can use her. Leave us." The sorceress commanded sharply. The Singarans obeyed and quickly left. "Well, you and I have a lot of catching up to do… Gwen."

**Dun dun duuuun! That was probably pretty obvious, but I hope you liked it! :) Might be about a week before I get anything else out due to finals, but please don't quit on me while that's going on! Thank you for reading! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hey, hey hey! Been a while hasn't it? I had a lot of fun writing this one and I hope you have a lot of fun reading it! XD Anyways, I won't detain you any longer, so ENJOY! **_

_**P.S. I don't own Merlin, but if I did, I would have ended it a heck of a lot better than they did! **_

**Merlin and the gang's POV**

As the small group made their way through the castle's, surprisingly silent, corridors, Arthur couldn't help mulling over his thoughts some. He was a little surprised at how easy it was to accept Merlin's magic. In fact, it almost seemed… _right. _As a whole, Arthur's idea of Merlin as a person seemed far more complete with the addition of magic. So many blanks that had previously been there were filled in. Arthur chuckled to himself a little. He'd been so oblivious; all of those times that Merlin and himself had been in situations that they never should have escaped from, all those random spurts of good luck while they fought bandits, how had he not realized? As he continued his musings however, Merlin put his hand up, signaling for the group to stop. Arthur pulled himself sharply out of his thoughts. He realized there were footsteps echoing from down the halls. Very heavy footsteps. Footsteps that could not possibly belong to a human. _Singarans. _Before Arthur could say anything Merlin stepped out from behind the corner and faced the creatures. Arthur looked as if he wanted to say something, maybe yell at the idiot to come back, but he held his tongue and stayed still.

Merlin couldn't say that he wasn't nervous when he stepped out to directly face the Singarans. After all, he really had no clue whether or not his dragonlord powers would work on them. However, he had to try. _And besides, _he thought to himself, _even if my powers as a dragonlord don't work, I'll still be able to take them with my normal magic…_ Merlin took a deep breath. As soon as the creatures saw him, they drew in their own breaths. _Oh great. They breath fire too, _was all Merlin could think.

"_Dreigiau! Sefwch i lawr!", _he shouted, pouring power into his voice. The creatures drew back slightly, hesitating. _Good. I've got them, _Merlin thought. However, no sooner than he thought this did the creatures surge forward, once more taking a breath and exhaling fire at him.

"_Merlin!" _he heard someone shout at him. Just barely in time, Merlin raised his hand palm out and created a shield against the flames. The blast stopped, the Singarans obviously believing that their victim was burnt to a crisp by now. Upon seeing that this was not in fact the case, the dragon-like creatures paused in surprise. Merlin took this opportunity to send a rush of magic at them, throwing them back against the wall at the end of the corridor. Merlin was about to finish them off, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see the Doctor looking at him gravely.

"Don't kill them. It's not their fault they're here. They have no control over their actions," he said, his usual cheerfulness gone. Merlin, somewhat taken aback nodded. In truth, he was actually rather relieved; despite the fact that he had killed many in his time, he did not enjoy doing so. Instead, as the Singarans got up from where they had collapsed down the hall, he said, "_Dormir." _Sending them into a deep sleep. Arthur, who had been sitting silently, staring at the scene unfolding before him, could stay silent no longer.

"_Merlin! _What the devil did you think you were doing? You could have— You might've— And then you went and—" Merlin looked amused at the sight of the king being unable to finish his sentences. "_What were you thinking!?" _Arthur finally finished, his face rapidly turning a comical shade of purple.

"Oh you finally managed to get a coherent sentence out, did you?" Merlin said, applauding. Arthur's face deepened its color, if that was even possible.

"I'm serious Merlin, you could have been killed!"

"Oh, now he worries about my safety." Merlin commented, still laughing a little. "All this time being a sorcerer in the middle of a kingdom where _breathing _could get me killed, and now he worries about me." Merlin's voice took on a more serious tone, although hints of his amusement still showed through. "I'm not weak, Arthur. You should know that. You've seen and felt everything that I have, now. And you'll notice that I did not in fact, die. Although, I'm surprised that you're relieved about that at all." At this, Arthur calmed down. After all, Merlin was right. Arthur knew everything that Merlin had ever faced or had been through.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself, _Mer_lin. Good servants are hard to come by. If you bought it, I might be stuck with _George._" Arthur faked a shudder at the thought.

"Well, at least we've learned one thing from this little excursion," Merlin stated. "My dragonlord powers do work on them."

"What are you talking about Merlin? Those things attacked you with fire! I don't exactly call that 'working'." Arthur exclaimed.

"I wasn't able to control them completely, but I was able to make them hesitate. That might be enough to buy me a little bit of time when I take the spell from Morgana." Merlin replied calmly. Arthur considered this briefly, then nodded.

"Uhm, not to interrupt you two, but don't you think we should really keep moving?" Rose put in.

"Yeah sorry, my servant here was just holding me up," Arthur deadpanned, then walked on ahead of Merlin and the others. Merlin sighed, shook his head, and called after him,

"You're going the wrong way, sire!"

**Morgana's POV**

Morgana watched the pitiful group of 'heroes' move through the halls, attempting to get out of the castle in her fountain. She smirked. (again! XD) As if she would let them escape. "Guards!" She called out. Two of her minions came forward immediately. Go and stop them. Bring them here. The two Singarans bowed and left the room, their loud footsteps announcing their departure. She went back to watching as Arthur and his little friends continued through the castle. She giggled a little when she saw her servants growing ever closer to them. Obviously though, Merlin (she scowled a little at the name) heard them coming and had his friends stop just around the corner from the Singarans. Then he did something that she never would have expected. She almost laughed out loud at the sight of it. Merlin of all people stepped out to face the creatures! She sent the command to her guards telepathically; _Kill him! _However, as they took in their breaths to strike, that idiot manservant shouted something that sounded like a spell, yet it was far more ancient and powerful, not like any spells that she knew. However, whatever it was, it worked; the Singarans stopped in their tracks and drew back as if unable to carry out their duty. _What are you doing? KILL HIM! _She almost screamed into their heads. Once again, they breathed in to strike, and blasted fire at the boy. She cherished the look of sheer panic on Arthur, her _brother's, _face as the flames reached out hungrily to consume Merlin, and laughed when the inferno engulfed the screen. Her mirth was short lived however, as the fire cleared and she saw that not only was Merlin still there, but he was completely unscathed! Then, he went on to do the unthinkable; Without so much as a word, he sent her guards flying across the hall in into the opposite wall. Morgana drew back from the fountain silently. No one could do that. Not without a spell. It isn't possible. _But it is… _a voice whispered to her in the back of her head. _Emrys could do it. He's the only one that could. _No, no, no! It couldn't be possible! Merlin, that stupid, idiotic, brainless, dolt of a manservant could NOT be Emrys! _But what about all of those times… those times that your plans failed? The poison? The Cup of Life? The staff? They couldn't be coincidences. It has to be him! _Morgana could deny it no longer. There was no other conclusion to be made. Merlin was Emrys and was working with Arthur. She frantically tried to suppress a rush of panic at the thought. Then, a thought struck her. She smiled evilly at it. She would beat Emrys. She had a plan.

_**A/N: So, that's my chapter for today, I hope you enjoyed it, and ALL REVIEWS APPRECIATED! Thank you to**_ _**eventyraren for being my first review! **_


End file.
